Love Note
by deathnotefanfic
Summary: Misa is upset by Light's lack of interest in her. She might just get exactly what she wants when Light finds a new use for her. Contains dark content.


In a quaint little bedroom that she and Light had shared for a while now, Misa Amane lay reading a magazine on her bed. Her covers were thrown in disarray, never bothering to fix them. Looking to her left, she could see her fiancé's bed, completely straight and tidy. Her clothes reflected her willingness to clean. That is to say, very little. She was in nothing but a single-strap bra, miniskirt and socks. Letting out a sigh, she flipped over onto her back and absent-mindedly began playing with the top of her leg socks.

He never slept here, Light. Always too busy trying to hunt down Kira. Misa adored his devotion, but was saddened by how little she got to see him. When he told her how he loved her, her face would light up like the sun, and she believed him. At least, she did at first. It had been two years now since Light proposed to her. Well, less of a proposal and more of a -so I'm thinking we get married, sound good to you- kind of thing. Since then, he barely shot a second glance in her direction. Thinking as hard as she could, Misa tried to understand why Light would do this. Perhaps the investigation was just wearing on him too much. She refused to believe that Light didn't love her.

Just then, an unspeakable thought entered her mind. _What if he's seeing someone else? _"No!" she told herself out loud.

"Light would never do that to me!" Deciding to put it aside, Misa stretched and looked over at the door. Frowning she wondered when her Light would be home. Turning to her bedside clock the other way, she was greeted by a white trench coat.

"So what wouldn't I do?" he asked. Letting out a yelp of surprise, she backed up to the edge of the bed and fell back on the floor. Laughing, Light went to help a frowning Misa rubbing her sore butt.

"Don't do that to me!" she shouted, knocking his shoulders with her fists.

"Sorry", he said, still laughing as she stood up. "I just couldn't help myself when I saw you so deep in thought." Misa's frown soon faded when she realized that Light actually looked happy. It had been too long since she heard that throaty chuckle. It made her heart swell.

"It doesn't matter!" she declared throwing her hands in the air and then around his neck. "You're here now!"

"I suppose I am." He replied nonchalantly.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" she asked. "Did you miss me down at the office?" She began to pull herself up to his lips when he turned suddenly and walked towards the study.

"What are you doing?" she asked, upset at Light's lack of interest. Light entered the other room without answering. Sighing, Misa joyfully skipped to the study door.

"Light?" she asked, beginning to enter the room. Looking over at the twisted grin on Light's face, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello Misa." the Light that stood in front of her greeted.

"L-Light?" she studdered.

"You were right in a sense." He continued. "I did need to see you." Looking down, Misa noticed an object in his hand.

"What's that in your hand Light?" she asked carefully.

"It's a pen." He answered. "And I just finished filling in the name of another person. Would you like to come and see?" He gestured to the desk, where the open Death Note lay. After holding his gaze for a few long moments, she slowly moved toward the desk, pushing passed Light. Turning towards the notebook, her eyes widened at the name. _Misa Amane._

"W-what is this Light?" she shakily whispered. "Why is my name here?"

"It was time to get rid of loose ends once you had served your purpose." Glancing at the note, he added, "Well, at least once you _have _served your purpose." A whole range of emotions filled Misa. Confusion, hurt, anger, fear. Betrayal.

"What do you mean, 'Serve my purpose'?" she asked numbly.

"As you know the Death Note serves multiple purposes." Light explained. "It allows me to kill criminals and dispose of those who have lived out their use. Not only that, but I can also control the actions of those written in the note, up until their death."

Considering this for a moment, Misa asked cautiously, "What are you going to do with me Light?"

His lips resumed its unsettling smirk as he looked towards his watch and told her, "I have so much planned for you Misa. So much." As the minute hand reached sixty, a pale gaze crossed Misa's face as the notebook began to take hold of her. With a final gasp, her irises flattened and her body stopped shaking. Quietly grinning, Light watched as a helpless Misa walked towards him.

"Perfect." he whispered. Reaching Light, Misa dropped to her knees. Without hesitation, she began to unzip his jeans. From them, she grabbed a hold of his dick and pulled it out. It was then that she began to stroke it back and forth. Light began to moan quietly.

"You like this baby?" Misa asked. "Then I think you'll like this even more." She softly placed her lips on the tip of his throbbing dick and began to run her tongue around it. Then she began to slowly run it down his shaft all the way to his balls and back up. After the third time to the top however, Misa shoved his entire dick in her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat.

"Oh, fuck." he exclaimed as gentle choking noises came from her mouth. Tightening her lips around it, she began to slowly move back and forth on his dick while slowly undoing her bra. As she reached the bottom of him again, her bra slid off to the ground. Underneath laid a pair of beautiful c-cup breasts, nipples standing erect on either side.

"What about these?" she asked playfully. "Do you like my breasts?" Looking up at Light with big brown eyes, she continued to work her way up and down his cock, rolling her tongue around it as she did so. Once it was thoroughly wet with her saliva, she put her breasts on either side of it and pressed them together, causing Light to sigh.

"What about this?" she asked, bouncing up and down. "Do you like it when I do this, huh? Do you like it when I give you a boobjob?" Deciding to give the best of both worlds, she let his dick run up between her breasts and then deep in her mouth. Over. And Over. Once she was fully satisfied with the size of his erection, she shoved him onto the couch behind him, pushing his chest down. Backing up, she slid the tip of her finger into her mouth and lightly bit down on it. Using her other hand, she began running her nipple between her fingers. Moaning, her nipple hand slowly slid down her body to her skirt.

Teasingly pulling it up, she said, "I can't believe after all these years you never noticed just how little I actually wear panties." Exposing her bear pussy, Misa slowly strutted towards Light. Climbing straight over top of him and putting her socked legs on either side of his body, she pressed her bare chest into him. Moving her pussy down towards his throbbing dick, she added, "I hope you don't mind taking my virginity either."

Shoving him inside of her, they both let out soft screams. Not letting anytime go to waste, she let his erection guide her up and down his cock. With each bounce, his dick slid further and further into her. Misa's tight virgin pussy closed around his dick as time went on. As the pleasure increased, so did their screams.

"OH, GOD!" Misa screamed. "FUCK ME!"

"Oh you dirty whore!" he returned.

"GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING COCK!" she continued.

"Oh Misa!"

"YEAH! THAT'S IT! SAY MY NAME!"

"Misa!"

"LOUDER!"

"MISA!"

"YOU WANT TO GIVE IT TO ME?" she asked feeling his dick start to warm. "YOU WANT TO GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING CUM, HUH? YOU WANT TO PUT IT DEEP IN MY VIRGIN PUSSY?"

"Oh, god yes!" he replied, feeling it slowly make its way up his dick.

"I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR HOT, STEAMING CUM!"

"Misa! I'm going to-"

"CUM INSIDE ME, LIGHT!"

"YES!"

"OH LIGHT! YEEEEEESSSSSSS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as his cum filled every inch of pussy.

"MISA-" he cried. Misa bounced and bounced until every bit of his cum was inside her. Then she slumped her hot, sweaty body down on his, slipping her tongue down his throat.

"I love you, Light." she whispered in his ear.

"I love you Misa." He replied honestly. As they slowly drifted off to sleep, he thought of the next twenty-three days he had with Misa. 


End file.
